Fireworks Within
by Mirai4
Summary: TezukaOishi fluffbabblefic. Set somewhere in the middle of the series. Nothing much happens here, just some spicy secrecy while everyone watches fireworks!Possibly hinting at a prelude story still unwritten and leading to a sequel also unwritten


**Disclaimer:**

Contains YAOI / BL. Don't know what they mean? Please don't proceed further…

T / PG-13 for kissing and reference to physical/sexual arousal.

Characters of Prince of Tennis do not belong to me. This is a fanfiction of pairing: Tezuka/Oishi.

Spoilers only in the author's notes section.

OOCness is a possibility, depending on your understanding of the characters.

Author's Notes:

My first completed PoT fic:)

Okay, this is more like a babblefic. Nothing really happens, and it is actually more like a scene in a longer fic that's growing in my head. There is actually a prelude to this that still exists only in essence. It'll most likely cover Tezuka's "question" as you'll see later on in this story.

As for the time period in which this was set… well, let's just say it's sometime after Tezuka returns from rehab. Why are there fireworks? There just are.

Maybe it is the new years, although I had my mind set on it being sometime in the summer. And if it were during that summer festival, why are they not out dressed in their yukata?

I don't know :P They must've thought celebrating in front of the clubhouse was a better idea. And yeah, I guess that only shows how much I made this all up XD

Anyways, ENJOY!

**The Fireworks**** Within **

They were sitting outside, just waiting for the real fireworks display to begin. Most of them simply playing around with sparklers, not wanting to take away from the main attraction once it began.

Kaidoh was glad Momoshiro had quit it with the teasing that there was a firecracker named after him - The Black Snake - only if he wore more black, because "Kaidoh was a green mamushi". Inui didn't help with the situation by saying it was rather pretty, only to entirely make that rising blush on Kaidoh's face dissipate by going on to talk about the concentrations of sodium bicarbonate and so on while Kaidoh and Momoshiro continued their fighting - before Oishi stopped them, that is. Tezuka didn't even have to open his mouth before Eiji quipped that if they didn't, they'd be made to run laps, nya! Echizen sat and grinned up at them, Sakuno sitting beside him looking as bashful as ever, and him holding his a single sparkler while drinking his grape Ponta.

It was a wonderful get-together. Everyone sat around, laughing, joking, teasing, as they drank their cool soft drinks, enjoyed delicious iced genmaicha, and ate up some prepackaged snacks and A-grade sushi thanks to Kawamura. There was cheerful chatter that filled the air and a little pile of sparklers in the corner that were waiting to be lit. Oishi smiled at the first years who were using the sparklers to write their names in the air, watching as they disappear, and Eiji actually succeeding with Fuji taking pictures of his light graffiti using long-exposure on his new camera.

Ever the responsible vice-captain, Oishi was already beginning to sort things out so the cleanup would be easier. There was pile where the firecracker casings were discarded - and all that was needed was a broom. The packages and other litter were in garbage bags, mostly sorted. Ochibi!, he heard, and a gale of laughter ensued. He smiled to himself and quietly slipped away from the group outside the clubroom to put away the unused fireworks in storage. They wouldn't be using them all up, after all, and could be kept for the following year.

Tezuka, who noticed him leave, followed soon after wordlessly. Nobody seemed to take note of his departure, caught up in the celebrations and excited chatter that centered around Momo, Echizen, and Eiji this time. If anyone had noticed, they didn't make question of it, especially with Inui distracted as he explained protechnics to Kaidoh and Kawamura, and Fuji smiling about how they shouldn't write mischievous things using the sparklers when he's got his camera on.

"Oishi." He said in his usual stoic fashion, announcing his presence in a non-announcing sort of way, stepping into the musty storage room.

"Aa, Tezuka. Why aren't you with the others?" He waited for a response, but heard nothing as a few seconds ticked by. Oishi continued to sort boxes out of the way and spoke for the both of them. He wasn't about to put Tezuka on the spot.

"I'm just putting the fireworks away. Looks like we bought a bit more than we needed, huh?" he chuckled slightly, "And I thought with so many of us, what we had leftover from last year wouldn't suffice!" Oishi rose to stand on his feet and placed his hands on his hips, examining the area to see if he could sort it out a little better. "I guess they'll have plenty for next year," he pushed the last box into place and dusted his hands against one another. "Don't you think?" he turns to smile at Tezuka who has not yet moved from his spot at the entrance of the unlit room.

Tezuka nods and makes a noise of approval. "That's right."

"It's a little dusty in here... I guess we'll need to get together a few of us for some cleaning soon."

"I'm sure they'd be most willing to co-operate."

"Aa," Oishi agreed. He hesitated a moment and examined Tezuka by the door. His face was shielded by shadows, masking him even more unreadable. "Did you have something here, Tezuka? I can help you look-"

"No, there wasn't nothing in particular."

Thinking it nothing more than usual Tezuka-behaviour, Oishi just smiled and said, "Ah, well then; shall we head out? Seems like the fireworks haven't started yet."

Tezuka stepped out of the storage room with Oishi close behind him, and stood patiently beside as Oishi turned to lock the door.

Just as the vice-captain turned around, a loud shrill sound escaped to the sky - - the fireworks! - and sparks flew from the dark orb even before the crackling pop is heard. The night sky was quite suddenly illuminated with bright colours descending like a circular waterfall. More shrill noises flew into the sky and exploded into a billion colours and shapes, painting the onlookers' faces with vivid luminescence.

"It's started."

"Wow, how beautiful!" Oishi smiled broadly, his eyes fixated at the gorgeous display of fireworks; light danced across his field of vision, reflecting off his liquid eyes.

"Aa," came the reply. "Truly."

They stand there for a moment, side by side, admiring the beauty and enjoying the company of two. Oishi thinks the slight trailing off in the sentence was a good sign that the buchou was quite captivated by the fantastic display this year. He must be glad to be back with everyone. The prefecture really did choose to begin with good ones this year as well, he thought to himself as some red and gold spiral ones appear and descend in the night sky. It was like a bright "welcome home!".

Oishi let out a happy sigh. "We should join the others," he turned to his captain. "Tezuka…?"

The man in question was looking right at him; his usual silent and sharp gaze, oddly soft and gentle.

And Oishi couldn't muster any words to say, quite taken aback - suddenly thrust into self-awareness with a blush tingling up his neck onto his cheeks and burning his ears.

"…beautiful."

"Eh-" Oishi stuttered softly, flinching a little as Tezuka reached out to caress his cheek with the back of his fingers. "T-Tezuka…"

It was a scene ripped right out from a cheesy shoujo manga or an overused-cliché in a romantic chickflick - re-enacted in real life. Fireworks booming and blooming with grandeur in the sky, casting that romantic sheen across their faces, that captivated look in Tezuka's eyes as he steps closer to gaze into his own eyes-

Although, Oishi highly doubted the traditional Tezuka knew of such stories of high romance and fluffiness. He did not have a younger sister who swooned in front of the television and sighed smilingly to herself while reading romance novels, after all.

Regardless of how almost corny it all seemed, he still felt so entirely faint.

Oh gosh. These scenarios were real after all!

The man before him remained silent, and suddenly Oishi was all too aware of everything. He couldn't help but admire how the flickering lights painted Tezuka's features so well. He began to wonder if he were imagining it all. Shadows in the right places, eyelashes seemingly so long, and those deep eyes that look so intense and mysterious. The stoic, capable, national-level tennis player, and so-very-handsome Tezuka Kunimitsu was now also a romantic.

"Ah, you-" Oishi blushed and his words were all tangled in his tongue, lodged in his throat, and caught in his nose. "Thank you." His eyes darted away from those orbs that had the power to suck him in so deep... that feeling of his heart pumping in his throat was almost a little too much. "You… you're even more so; Tezuka."

If Tezuka was a handsome romantic, Oishi was a bashful bumbling fangirl.

He tried to remain composed till the very end of the sentence - he'd give himself that much. Only barely that much. He blushed even harder.

Tezuka's hand was still lingering there, cupping his cheek gently, fingers so gently caressing his cheek and tracing his jaw line. Oishi dared look up at Tezuka, seeking some indication that his words registered.

Dark eyes met him, as intense as they were before. His expression was unreadable, shadows of the night cast no light, and the fireworks had ceased only momentarily within that heartbeat. He barely heard the shrill ascend, the light from the shooting firework burst into the night sky in a flurry of sparkling emeralds, and what he saw could only take his breath away - he never knew Tezuka could look so… entranced.

He never knew he could be this entranced.

"Absolutely beautiful." He low, husky voice whispered, the end of the sentence tickled his skin as Tezuka inched closer. And closer. He could smell the fragrance of Tezuka's spray deodorant and light scent of his shampoo - filling his head, so thick in his lungs, and exciting his heart.

Although Tezuka had spoken those words, he felt they were more suiting for the man who spoke them.

Even then, he felt it to be an understatement.

Thoughts evaded his consciousness as he accepted the lips of the handsome man whose gaze was upon him. Warm, slightly moist - kisses were always called sweet, and he never knew they actually would be that, and minty, too. Sweet kisses, coupled with the fireworks that spotted the sky that those stupid romantic movies always did when couples consummated their love...

Nothing in his life had prepared him for this. Hormones hadn't prepared him for this rush... or perhaps they prepared him too much that he couldn't handle it. Blood was rushing to his head, and rushing elsewhere at the same time. He felt so confused, so needy, so wanting, so lustful, and dizzy with emotion and newfound sensation. The air had never felt this thick in his throat, in his lungs. Fireworks in the sky were no longer heard, save for that muted buzz and the sound of booming, throbbing heartbeats mingling into one. The only indication that they existed were the lights that flickered through his closed eyelids and the occasional peek through lust-hooded lids to peer at the silhouette of the object of his desire he was currently kissing.

Deeply, soft tongues intermingling as they slide against one another in slick, hot mouths. Lips moved together, desperate from the touch, meeting the air as they gasped for breath, and meeting each other to continue the heat of slick contact. Hands that roamed over muscles, desperately yet gently through hair, caressing at slender necks, trailing collarbones, gripping at strong arms and backs, and bodies that pressed close - clinging, longing for clothes to have never existed to separate the two. Hormones rushing through their teenage bloodstreams almost felt too much, too much to handle.

Fuzziness of the surroundings began to fade in. Regaining a sense of the world around him, he realised his back had been pushed into the wall, Tezuka's body pressed almost forcefully close aroused him to no end, and the bursts of fireworks exploding in the sky was beginning to cease. Shouts of excitement could still be heard from the several meters away that their team-mates were gathered at. The warmth of Tezuka's breath upon his lips and against his face...

Breathing heavily, they gazed in the general direction of the chatter, and then back again at one another - relishing in the moment, and deliberating what to do next. There was a slight tension in the air (and in nether regions, but they weren't ready to go there yet).

"Syuuichiro." Tezuka breathed, kissing him once more.

"Kunimitsu," Oishi kissed back. A sweet, gentle kiss. Neither pushing it further, knowing it might escalate into something bigger, stronger, and uncontrollable if they walked into that territory; like Tezuka zone, only Oishi hoped to the heavens that Tezuka didn't use it to lure everyone in. He leant in towards the man for a hug, quelling the emergence of that pang of jealousy and possessiveness within. The answer to Tezuka's question only a few days prior, he knew he already had.

They stayed that way for a moment, catching their breath. Heartbeats a-flurry against each others' chest. There was a slight anticipation in the air, an alertness that was tuned into footsteps or anything that might indicate someone approaching. As reality started to sink in, they pulled apart slowly and observed the other, little shy and content smiles painted across their faces.

He mentally added sexy to the list. Tezuka was incredibly sexy.

And he had an amazing smile.

Not that he never noticed it before, of course.

...but add to that, kiss-stained lips and a slight flush, tousled hair-

"Syuuichiro."

"Yes, Kunimitsu," his answer was a beat too quick.

"You look... debauched."

"Eh?" Oishi splutters, hands reaching up to touch his face and hair.

Tezuka exhales a silent laugh and smoothes Oishi's hair for him, fingers trailing down to wipe at his kiss-swollen lips.

Oishi flushes and stays still, allowing Tezuka to straighten his appearance. His hands soon roam automatically, and he's smoothening the captain's clothing, trying to make them look crisp again. They both know they have to make it back soon.

Tezuka leans in and gives him a gentle kiss. The buchou is certainly rather forward… which was quite unexpected, Oishi had to admit. Inside, he wondered if Inui could have anticipated it, but pushed the thought out of his mind.

"I almost couldn't stop myself there… Syuuichiro," Tezuka whispers in his ear and lingers close a moment. He shifts back slightly to look at him with a look he couldn't begin to describe.

Oishi can only inhale sharply and keep it there.

"If you continue to blush like that, and look at me with your wide aqueous eyes… I can't predict what I'll do."

With that, Tezuka steps back, runs a hand fluidly through his hair and gives Oishi a once-over. "I'll still be waiting for your answer," he says with gentle smile. He brushes Oishi's uniform and gives him a nod; his stoicism is back once more. "Let's go, Oishi."

Oishi smiles in return. "Hai, Tezuka-buchou," he moves to walk beside the taller boy. "The others must be waiting."

"Aa."

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Omake:**

"Buchou, Oishi-senpai."

"Echizen." Oishi turns to smile at him. "What is it?"

A deadpan innocent face betrayed by the hint of a sly smirk. "I never knew you both used the same deodorant." And with that, he turned to walk off, carrying the assigned garbage bag to dispose.

Oishi's face flushed and Tezuka only stared ahead into the distance.

"...observant, isn't he."

Tezuka cleared his throat. "Aa."


End file.
